


kiss me where i lay down

by 3otome



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Missing Scenes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3otome/pseuds/3otome
Summary: "I could walk you home," Uenoyama says.





	kiss me where i lay down

**Author's Note:**

> we took a CHONCE
> 
> (what the fuck is a CHONCE)
> 
> HELLO THANK U FOR BEING HERE! this is the product of one highly caffeinated sitting so if you spot any typos/mistakes feel free to point them out! i'll probs have to get back to this another time to make edits and such but. who cares. i had tons of fun writing uenoyama as literally the clingiest boyfriend ever so i hope u have fun reading too!
> 
> title is from one direction's 18

* * *

_(dawning - the beginning or first appearance of something. to grow light, come into existence.) _

Practice is good, today. It usually is anyway, but today’s session ends with a flourish, because Kaji-san is strangely inspired, and Haruki seems to be feeling the same way, the two of them picking at the beginnings of a new song. Uenoyama had noticed them both squeezing in the occasional ad-libbed bits and pieces to already finished ones. “Good day today,” Haruki says when they’ve finished packing up. The rest of them nod. 

Outside, heavy looking clouds have gathered overhead, and Kaji hails a cab with Haruki. “No motorcycle today?” 

“Nah, it's at the repairs. I think I did something with the brakes.” Uenoyama nods understandingly.

“Take care,” Mafuyu waves good bye, then turns to Uenoyama. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, and just as he’s about to walk off, it starts pouring.

He takes a quick step back into the shelter of the music house’s extended overhang. Mafuyu sighs, then reaches for his bag.

_ (blessings in disguise - an apparent misfortune that eventually has good results.) _

"I could walk you home," Uenoyama says, voice cutting through the sound of rain falling in heavy sheets. Mafuyu looks up at him, but Uenoyama’s eyes are trained at the streetlights in the distance, face turned away slightly. He can see the soft pink coloring his cheeks.

"I’ve got an umbrella," he adds, like that was really his reason. “I’d like that,” Mafuyu replies, and they fall into step together.

“It’s my sister’s,” Uenoyama had explained when he took out the frilly pink umbrella from his bag. He had misplaced his the week after they got it, and his mom had told him that if he wanted to go home dry during the rainy season, he'd have to buy his own from now on. “It’s my third one this year,” he says, sounding a little embarrassed. Yayoi has four different umbrellas that she uses depending on her outfit for the day, and she was only happy to lend him her most delicate looking one when the news anchor announced heavy rain in the evening. It looks like a gust of wind would turn it inside out, and Ritsuka grips it a little tighter.

“It literally doesn’t matter,” Ritsuka had replied, by way of thanks, maybe.

“Whatever, don’t get sick. I have a date and I can’t afford to catch a cold from you.”

(If he paid attention back at the music house, he would have noticed that Mafuyu had discreetly tucked an umbrella back into his bag. But either way, even if he had seen it, he was certain he wouldn’t have said anything.)

_ (impulsive - acting or done without forethought.) _

“I’m so proud of you,” he had said. He can still remember the feel of Mafuyu’s lips against his own when he had so thoughtlessly reached out for him. His heart suddenly feels too big for his chest, like its expanding. He thinks about how Mafuyu says his name; he always says a certain way. Gentle and soft, but somehow large and all-encompassing.

"Uenoyama-kun." Yep. Like that. "Uenoyama-kun?" Mafuyu repeats, louder this time. Ritsuka looks up, slightly startled. 

They’ve reached Mafuyu’s apartment.

“Thank you for walking with me,” he smiles (Uenoyama likes to think it had been coy, likes to think that he isn’t the only one getting butterflies, because please!), then disappears behind the door.

Uenoyama turns, ears hot, and walks towards home.

“I’m going to have a classmate coming over tomorrow,” he announces when he arrives home. He drops his bag unceremoniously on the living room floor, and it lands with a muffled thud. 

Yayoi is lounging on the couch in her pajamas, and she doesn’t bother even looking up from her phone, “I don’t really care.” “We’re going to be songwriting,” he adds. That makes her frown a little. “Just don’t cause a racket,” she says. “As long as you don’t go walking around in your underwear tomorrow.”

“This is so inconvenient,” Yayoi mumbles. “You’d better take care of your own dinner, and your friend’s too,” she adds just as Uenoyama is slamming his bedroom door shut.

_(impulsive, part 2.)_

Now, he’s actually gonna have to think about how he’s get Mafuyu to come over. 

_ (fate - the development of events beyond a person’s control, regarded as determined by supernatural powers.) _

“We should start a new song soon, don’t you think?” Haruki says in the middle of practice the next day. 

Kaji nods. “Yeah, we’re still sort of riding the fifteen minutes of fame thing, and I think a new song while people care would be a good idea.” He beats out a couple rolls on the drums before he looks at Mafuyu and says, “Think you can cook something up?”

Mafuyu takes a moment to respond. “I’d like to work on something together with Uenoyama-kun.” Uenoyama feels his face heat up, and his heart starts shaking his whole body.

Kaji barks out a laugh, then puts a hand over his heart. “You wound me, what about the rest of us!” Mafuyu has the decency to look at least a little rattled, waving his hands in front of him. “I didn’t mean it like that!” Meanwhile, Haruki is cackling wildly at Uenoyama’s blush.

“I just--I really liked what he made last time--I wanted to see his process for myself--!”

It takes five whole minutes before Kaji and Haruki’s laughter subside into giggling, and even then Kaji wiggles his eyebrows at Uenoyama.

“Uenoyama’s _ process _, huh!” 

Haruki thwacks the back of his head, but keeps giggling anyway.

_(impatient - restlessly eager.) _

“I thought you had a friend coming over today,” comes Yayoi’s voice when he walks into the kitchen. “Change of plans. He’ll be here next week,” he answers. While he knew that Haruki and Kaji’s jabs at him were more playful than anything else, he suddenly worried he was being too obvious. So next week, they had both agreed, not tonight. Not tonight. 

Uenoyama stays up past 2 am trying to clean his room.

_ (effort - a vigorous or determined attempt.) _

"Oh, good morning Uenoyama-kun!" Kasai says cheerfully when she walks into the classroom.

It's a clear, sunny Tuesday and Uenoyama is looking forward to practice after class--today’s the day that he and Mafuyu will be working on the new song together, like together-_ together _ , and it's a whole other level of stomach butterflies. It sounds so middle-schooler, but he can't help it; writing a song for Mafuyu by himself was already pretty overwhelming by itself, but now, all that stuff feels like its been multiplied tenfold. He didn’t even think of it _ in that way _ at the time--before the kiss, before the weird feeling that his heart was somehow climbing up his throat--but now the memory of his single-minded dedication to putting together something good enough for Mafuyu to sing, to grace with his voice-- _ holy shit-- _

"Earth to Uenoyama-kun!" Kasai waves in his face. He snaps out of his daze, surprised. "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay," she answers pleasantly. She tucks a few strands of her short brown hair behind her ear. "You seem really out of it! Study late?"

Shogo, who had been here this whole time, apparently, laughs, shaking his head. "You really think Uenoyama-kun _ studies? _" Kasai laughs behind her hand, glances at Uenoyama one last time before she makes her way back to her own seat.

(If Uenoyama-kun had been paying attention, he’d have noticed when the redhead elbowed Ryou-kun, saying, "Kasai-chan really tries, doesn't she?")

Mafuyu doesn’t actually get to stay the night, but Uenoyama thinks it’s for the better. His heart can only take so much of Mafuyu being as cute as he is. 

Next week, he decides then. He’ll do something about this.

_(beat to the punch - to do something before someone else.) _

“I like you, Uenoyama-kun.”

_(change - make or become different.) _

There’s a lot of words to describe that day, he thinks. Starting with the sky, for example. He could talk about the way it was warm, maybe, or how the orange of the sunset was fading into the dark blue of the evening. How the water caught the light and sparkled at them invitingly, or how the rumbling feeling built up in his chest and threatened to burst him from the inside. 

What he remembers most is this, though; Mafuyu can’t meet his eyes. His cheeks are tinged red. His voice is soft and it pulls a shudder from his bones when he says it.

(He didn’t use to like walking this much--it gets tiring really quickly. 

Walking to places with Mafuyu becomes one of his favorite things to do, after that.)

(One more thing, in a list of many others, changes, like: a face in a crowd, like a friend down the hall, like: becoming a hand to hold, a forehead to kiss, someone to love.)

(He once told Haruki-san that dating a bandmate was a bad idea; but he’s not the same person he was from a few months ago, right? Surely Haruki-san will get it.)

He tries to say _ me too _, but the words catch in his throat. He says it properly later, though, on the train ride to Haruki-san’s apartment, and Mafuyu’s smile is the prettiest he’s ever seen it. 

_ (routine - habitual activity.) _

Mafuyu comes over almost every day now.

_ (clingy - (of a person) tending to stay close to someone)._

“It’s late,” Uenoyama says, _ says _, even though a part of him thinks he sounded more like he’d been whining, really. They’re both sat on the bedroom floor, music sheets and notebooks strewn around them. “Stay the night," he offers. "I'll even teach you more guitar stuff if we wake up early enough."

It's tempting, but Mafuyu only hums in response, head ducked as he starts putting his things back into his bag. 

Uenoyama strums and picks at the guitar strings aimlessly. “I’ll take a futon out for you. I won’t do anything weird.” Mafuyu hums again, but looks up at him long enough to give him another one of those coy smiles that fluster Uenoyama like nobody's business. 

Defeated, Uenoyama slumps and sinks into the floor and says, “At least let me walk you home.” 

“So clingy,” Mafuyu teases lightly. “If I’d have known you’d be like this--" Uenoyama fumes, and smooches him soundly on the lips to shut him up.

_(victory - the act of defeating the enemy.) _

The old wise people with the fancy quotes were right, victory does come in many forms, like a thunderstorm rolling in just as Mafuyu had slipped on his shoes, or Mafuyu saying “I meant to stay the night the whole time, anyway.” They once pretended that umbrellas don’t exist. They can do that again.

_(warmth - the quality, state or sensation of being warm; moderate and comfortable heat. affection.) _

“I can hear you,” comes Ritsuka’s voice from the bed next to the futon. It’s probably around 2 am, and Mafuyu had been restless all night, tossing and turning. “Go to sleep, we have classes tomorrow,”

“It’s too cold,” Mafuyu replies. He sits up then, regards Mafuyu with a soft look. He thinks about getting up to grab the comforter he keeps in his closet, or maybe just the purple sweater he has hanging on the back of his chair. But he doesn’t.

"Come here," he says instead. He's sitting up now, and he's made a little Mafuyu-sized space on his bed. Mafuyu considers it for a moment.

“I mean, only if you wanna--” but Mafuyu is already pulling his legs out of the futon. He sits on the bed, his eyes never leaving him, and when Uenoyama, unthinking, lifts his arm to the side, wide and welcoming, and Mafuyu rests his head on his chest like he knows that's exactly what they need. 

The weight of the moment takes a while to sink in, but when it does, Uenoyama feels himself start to freak out. He's in bed, next to Mafuyu, Mafuyu with the pretty eyes and prettier smile and, _pretty_ doesn't cut it, pretty couldn't possibly begin to explain Mafuyu's voice. He feels him snuggle closer against his chest, and a leg throws itself over his own. Its like page ripped straight out of Yayoi’s stupid shoujo manga.

"Uenoyama-kun," Mafuyu finally says, voice small and muffled slightly against his chest. It pools some kind of heat in his stomach. 

"Hmm?"

"Your heart is beating really fast." Blushing furiously, Uenoyama looks down to see something playful and teasing skirt over Mafuyu's face.

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

_(often - many times; frequently.) _

Shogo and Ryou are quick to call Uenoyama out when they spot him getting ready to leave as soon as the bell rings. “Uenoyama, join us for a game later!" 

"I can't, I have band tonight,” comes the curt reply as he shoulders his bag.

"Just one game man, we haven't seen you much at all lately!"

Shogo nods sagely. "Yeah. Basketball

And, well. He's not wrong, Uenoyama thinks. Band has been taking up a lot of his extra time lately, so he agrees. "One game,” he repeats, then takes out his phone. He pulls open the band group chat to send them a text and say he’ll be late for practice.

_will be playing basketball _today he types out. 

Kaji sends him a thumbs up, and Haruki says _ ok!! take care. _Mafuyu, on the other hand, leaves the chat on read, but before he can say anything he’s already received a private message. 

_ where are u going? _

_ just gonna play a game with shogo and ryou. gym _

_i'll see u later :)_

One game turns to four quite quickly, as it turns out. Uenoyama is sweaty and his heart is pumping out of his chest but it feels good. Basketball is a different kind of good from band. It's exhilarating, , and he likes the change of pace. The gymnasium doors swing open.

"Uenoyama-kun!" It’s soft and familiar and he whips around to see Mafuyu standing by the sidelines, his guitar strapped to his back.

Uenoyama waves his hand. "Hang on!" He turns to Shogo. "I'll be back in a sec," and jogs over to where Mafuyu is standing, and notices that he’s holding a Biology II textbook.

"You left this behind last night," Mafuyu explains, "and I couldn't drop it off during homeroom because I was assigned to take care of the attendance today." Uenoyama gives him a smile. He had been the one to come over last night, partly to mix things up a bit, but mostly because Yayoi was grilling him about how noisy they were and that all the rock music was ruining her beauty sleep. "That's fine," he says, eyes twinkling, then adds, "I missed you,"

"We just saw each other,” Mafuyu chides. There’s no venom to it; if anything else, he’s smiling when he says this. 

"Still."

_ (unprompted - said, done, or acting without being encouraged or assisted.) _

Uenoyama watches Mafuyu's mouth lift into a small smile, and before he can think about it, dips his head low to kiss him. Mafuyu touches his cheek gently before he pulls back. "See you." His face is flushed now, and Uenoyama has to try and not kiss him again. He gives up, and pecks his mouth a second time.

“I’ll be done in ten. You can watch, if you wanna.”

_(blush - to develop a pink tinge in the face from embarrassment or shame.) _

He jogs back to where Shogo-kun and Ryou-kun are playing and catches the ball thrown in his direction. "So," Shogo starts, grinning playfully. "Satou-kun, huh? Didn't know you had it in you!"

Ryou laughs with him. "Yeah, we thought you were never gonna make a move!"

_(kilig - exhilaration or elation caused by an exciting or romantic experience; an instance of this, a thrill.) _

Uenoyama flushes a bright red. Had he just done that? He runs a hand through his hair, and in all seriousness, says, "Me neither." The two whoop and whistle at Mafuyu, who only waves bashfully from where he stands, and take turns ruffling Uenoyama’s hair.They make smacking, kissing noises, too. He feels like a third grader, and tells them both as much before they break into laughter and resume their game.

_(nervous - anxious or apprehensive. high-strung.) _

"Fifteen minutes until showtime," Take-chan pokes his head around the door. He nods at the various sounds of assent from the group, and goes back down the hall again.

They're playing at a new music house today, and Mafuyu had worked with Kaji-san and Haruki-san to try and put in lyrics to some of their old instrumental songs. It had started out as a writing exercise more than anything else, really, but Kaji read them and looked like he had struck gold, then immediately called up Haruki-san to look over them and make suggestions and minor edits. Now they have two more songs to add to their slowly growing lyrical arsenal, and Uenoyama likes the blush that creeps on Mafuyu's face when he tells him he did a good job. Reminds him of that a couple more times too, just to see it again.

He remembers last night, though. Mafuyu had looked a little more anxious than he was comfortable with. He looks up from where he's tuning his guitar to check on him. His forehead is shining a little.

"Mafuyu," he says, and Mafuyu looks up. "Come with me for a sec."

"Don't take too long!" Haruki calls out. "Yeah! And no jerking each other off in the hallways!" comes Kaji's voice, followed by his wheezing laughter. There's a pained noise after what sounds like a smack from Haruki.

Uenoyama leads Mafuyu up to a secluded corner, faces him and says, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Really?"

Mafuyu breaks eye contact for a split-second. Then, "Nervous. A little bit."

_ (ease - freedom from concern, anxiety, or solicitude. a quiet state of mind.) _

Uenoyama nods understandingly. He still gets a little nervous from time to time--but it gets easier. He lifts his arms open, means to say _yeah, i get it, __me too_, _ listen_, but he doesn't have to, because Mafuyu's already fitted himself against his chest, right next to the rapid pulse of his heart. He feels Mafuyu's heartbeat too, faintly. The speed eases slightly, and before long, they're sharing the same rhythm. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Uenoyama has to keep from thinking about it too much or else he's sure his heart will start to pick up pace again.

"You make me feel at ease, Ritsuka." Mafuyu says against his shoulder.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump, thump. Thump thump thumpthump--- _

Mafuyu laughs.

He’s not entirely sure how long they stand there, but at some point Take-chan is calling out for them from the other end of the hall.

"Oy lovebirds! You guys gonna play, or what?" 

-

Their set ends, and Mafuyu overhears Kaji-san clap his hand over Ritsuka's shoulder and say, "So no problems with public indecency?" Uenoyama sputters awkwardly. "Nothing like that, creep!" 

When they get back to the waiting room, Uenoyama immediately catches Mafuyu’s hands and pulls him to a corner. Mafuyu feels kind of like the sun is about to pour out from his body.

“How are you feeling?”

_ (hope - to anticipate, to look forward to.) _

“Hopeful.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and as always kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged!! sorry if its all kinda ass i havent written in a while but!! we try do we not


End file.
